The Price of Pain
by Nirianne
Summary: Korra looked at her shaking hands. A surge of emotions plowed through her, whispering to her to end it. Under the full moon, Korra will decide the fate of who gets to live and who will not. Labeled as the enemy of the world, she will put justice in its place, with her own hands. Cutting loose from family and friends, this act will be the price of pain she will pay. R&R!


**A/N: **Hello everybody, it's really nice to meet you! I'm Nirianne. I'm very excited to write my first Legend of Korra story, based upon the episode, _Korra Alone_. I'll be making stuff up from that episode so it won't follow the later episodes. I'll also be changing the rules a bit.

I have to be honest that I have no idea where I'm taking this but I'll try my best in thinking of a plot while I'm at it! I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think of it!

Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Korra looked at her shaking hands. A surge of emotions plowed through her, whispering to her to end it. Under the full moon, Korra will decide the fate of who gets to live and who will not. Labeled as the enemy of the world, she will put justice in its place, with her own hands. Cutting loose from family and friends, this act will be the price of pain she will pay for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Korra Alone<strong>

They said time was a great healer. They said time could heal all sorts of wounds: Physical, mental and spiritual. Time had the greatest impact on the four nations' capital: Republic City. During the past few months, Republic City suffered tremendously at the hands of activists and lunatics, hell-bent on purifying benders of their abusive powers. Their movement was about equality. In the eyes of the movement, benders were not considered 'equal'. Many benders lost their bending. In the same time, many innocents were misplaced and accused for things they didn't commit. The battle was intense and until victory was earned from the efforts of the Avatar.

Peace only reigned for a short period of time until darkness stirred from the spirit realm. People remembered that day very well, witnessing two gargantuan spirits colliding in the bay. The people of the city intensely watched with eyes peeled to flickering screens or opened windows, rooting for the Avatar to topple the unstable spirit. In the end, she did.

Once peace was restored, Republic City reverted back to its buzzing and vibrant self. Before anybody could breathe a sigh of relief, the city was suffering an internal chaos, brewing in its guts. Panic spread across the streets at the news of Avatar Korra, captured and perhaps, may be put to death by a group of radicals. Everybody in Republic City prayed for Korra's safe return. Their prayers were answered. She came home but something was different; this wasn't the confident, bold and strong girl every citizen came to know and love. No, Korra was… different.

All of that happened three years ago. During the past three years, the city changed little. The spirit vines grew, but at a much slower rate hugging structures around the city. Those who changed were Korra's friends. Mako, the leader of the Fire Ferrets was now Prince Wu's personal assistant, bell boy and… 'toilet hand holder' buddy. It wasn't the best job but at least it was something. Sometimes when he wasn't on duty, his mind would wander off to Korra.

Bolin's passion for helping people got him recruited under the leadership of The Great Uniter, Kuvira. Traveling from place to place, Bolin and the army brought peace and order to towns that desperately needed help. One by one, the army liberated each town from bandits and pockets of corruption. Bolin was one of those people who helped Kuvira to achieve her ultimate goal: Unite the Earth Kingdom.

Asami was now the face of new technology in Republic City. Asami went through leaps and bounds to bring back Future Industries from bankruptcy. Her factories were in full production, pushing out the latest car and motorcycle models, airplanes, airships, trams and trains. She loved it; she loved helping the citizens of Republic City. Asami made it her mission to further help the people by planning out new roads and highways with the city's planning crew.

Everybody seemed to be moving forward, except one. Scraping across the solid rock floor, Korra grunted feeling miniscule rocks rain down on her exhausted body. The crowds went wild, cheering for the champion. Clenching her fists, Korra desperately tried to push herself up. She wasn't done yet!

_Once more,_ she told herself. _One more time. I'm not done with you._

Korra just made it to her knees before she was sent flying into the wall. It was over. The bell rung. The champion made no effort into looking back at her defeated opponent. Instead, she walked out the fighting pit, leaving the loser to pick up the remaining pieces of her dignity. Cradling her ribs, Korra slowly exited the fighting pit, cursing herself for her incompetence and weakness. How could things turn out this way? This exact question repeated in her head, possibly for the millionth time. She was the Avatar. She was supposed to be one of the most powerful people alive.

_So powerful, I can't even win a stupid earthbending match._

Korra was ashamed. Mumbling under her breath, Korra met with the ring leader of this establishment. Without words, he tossed a bunch of nicely tied up bills into her direction. This was his payment for today's entertainment. Tucking away the hard-earned cash, Korra slung the bag over her shoulder and left.

Once outside, Korra took a deep breath of fresh air. She missed the fresh air. Tilting her head backwards, her sapphire-colored eyes locked onto the moon.

"Aren't you always pretty?" Korra said, to no one.

The moon was always beautiful. The stunning gem hung in the sky, devoid of imperfections. The stars twinkled and the soft clouds rolled by. Taking a step forward, Korra's stomach suddenly growled.

"There, there,"

Walking down the open alley, her eyes scanned for food. Korra strolled by a line of vendors selling hot cup noodles, rice cakes and a strange assortment of weirdly-shaped gummies. The latter made her cringe. Eventually, Korra settled for a pork-filled bun. Although it wasn't the tastiest, it would have to do. She couldn't be picky, not now. Sinking her teeth into the warm bun, Korra slowly made her way through the alley, as she always would.

_Korra…_

She stopped in her tracks. It was her shadow; a fragment of her failed self.

_Korra…_

Quickly gobbling up the bun, Korra quickened her strides. Clenching her fingers on the bag strap, she madly rushed through the streets, ignoring the whispering voices in her head.

_Korra… Play with me… Play with me…_

The more she thought about the shadow that trailed her, the more frightened she became. Quickly slipping into an alley, Korra pinned herself against the brick wall and heaved.

"What do you want from me?" Korra said aloud, sweat beads raining down her face. "Leave me alone!"

_Korra…_

"Shut up!"

_Korra…_

"I said, shut up!"

Intense flames exploded from her knuckles and charred the adjacent wall. Swinging her arms left and right, Korra panicked. She knew the shadow was close but it was nowhere to be found. The sudden sounds of footsteps alerted her of the danger beside her. She was now eye to eye with her shadow. The girl before her stood tall with eyes as white as fire with tight chains wrapped around her wrists. The shadow took a step forward, dragging along the heavy chains.

"**Get away from me!**" Korra punched out a wave of intense heat. "**You're not real! You're not real!**"

The shadow effortless dodged the incoming attack and retaliated with deadly wind whips precisely aimed at the girl. The sudden gush of wind knocked Korra several feet away and she slammed into a group of trashcans. Korra could barely catch her breath before the sounds of dragging chains sinisterly echoed. The shadow came closer… and closer… and closer…

Powerless, Korra did the only thing she could do: Scream. "**GET AWAY FROM ME!**"

Digging her nails into her hair, Korra screamed and screamed until her lungs could take no more.

"Please, get away from me… No more… No more…"

Korra curled into a tight ball, shivering like an autumn leaf. She had no idea the shadow was long gone, leaving her to her own demons. All she could do was cry within the shadows of the alley petrified and completely alone.


End file.
